Season 4
:"If he thinks he can quit now... He's dead wrong." :— Season 4 promotion '''Season 4' of 24 debuted in the United States with a 2-night, 4-hour premiere on Sunday and Monday, January 9 and 10, 2005 on the Fox Network. In New Zealand, Season 4 premiered with a three-hour four-episode bout, and one hour episodes after, with a two-hour finale. 24: Season 4 was released on DVD in North America on . Season overview Day 4 sees Jack, now working for Secretary of Defense James Heller after being fired by Erin Driscoll, Special Agent In Charge of CTU, caught up in an elaborate terrorist plot which involves both men and the daughter of Heller, Audrey Raines, who doubles as her father's chief policy assistant and Jack's lover (whilst married to another man, but separated). Jack must work with CTU and Driscoll to uncover what is happening. Again, one or more moles is revealed to inhabit CTU, aiding the terrorists. Timeline Day 4 begins at 7:00am PT (10:00am ET), taking place about 18 months after Day 3 and approximately 6 years after Day 1. It is likely that Day 4 took place on a weekend, because Behrooz Araz and Debbie Pendleton do not go to school that morning and in "11:00pm-12:00am," Jason Girard mentions that he and his wife had been on a weekend camping trip. Format Unlike previous seasons, which focused on a singular threat and multiple enemies, this season is based around one main enemy, a Turkish terrorist named Habib Marwan who controls a series of Middle Eastern terrorist cells that launch multiple attacks against the United States. In addition, this season had a much higher body count than any before it; at least one character died in every episode of the season except "6:00pm-7:00pm." Though much more scattered than previous seasons, this season can also be, loosely, divided into three acts: # A multi-layered terrorist threat is revealed in which the bombing of a commuter train is used as a diversion to kidnap the Secretary of Defense. The main antagonists in this act are Navi Araz, Dina Araz, Omar and Kalil Hasan. (7:00am–1:00pm) #The terrorists use an override device to initiate 104 nuclear meltdowns. The main antagonists in this act are Habib Marwan, Henry Powell, Marianne Taylor, and McLennen-Forster. (1:00pm–8:00pm) #CTU tries to track down the architect of the day's events, who is planning to shoot down Air Force One and launch a warhead to the West Coast (Los Angeles) by means of a cruise missile. The main antagonists in this act are Habib Marwan, Mitch Anderson, and Mandy. (8:00pm–7:00am) Major subplots *CTU is now under the command of Erin Driscoll, the woman who fired Jack. *Chloe O'Brian is fired from CTU for covertly assisting Jack against Driscoll's orders. *Romantic tensions flare between Jack and Audrey Raines, Paul's wife. *Mole Marianne Taylor. *After divorcing in the aftermath of Day 3, Michelle and Tony come face to face for the first time in months. *The White House undergoes a massive change in authority, which conflicts with CTU's attempts to capture the terrorists. Cast :See also: Recurring characters, Character appearances for Season 4 Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (24 episodes) * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll (12 episodes) * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin (6 episodes) * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning (9 episodes) * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller (15 episodes) Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (18 episodes) * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler (13 episodes) Special guest appearance by * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer (6 episodes) Guest starring * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles (24 episodes) * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan (17 episodes) * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (16 episodes) * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning (13 episodes) * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler (13 episodes) * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz (12 episodes) * James Frain as Paul Raines (10 episodes) * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (10 episodes) * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz (10 episodes) * Cameron Bancroft as Lee Castle (9 episodes) * Gregory Itzin as Vice President/President Charles Logan (9 episodes) * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick (8 episodes) * Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller (7 episodes) * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor (7 episodes) * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin (6 episodes) * Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll (5 episodes) * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings (5 episodes) * Tony Plana as Omar (5 episodes) * Leighton Meester as Debbie Pendleton (4 episodes) * Lukas Haas as Andrew Paige (3 episodes) * Mia Kirshner as Mandy (3 episodes) * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi (2 episodes) * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (2 episodes) * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz (12 episodes) Episodes See also * Day 4 antagonists * Unnamed Day 4 characters * DVD collections: Region 1, Region 2, Region 4 | nextseason=Season 5| lastday= | name=Day 4| nextday= }} nl:Seizoen 4 4 Category:Day 4